Drone Capture
Log Title: Drone Capture Characters: Baroness, Chameleon, Crimson Guard 1930, Dr. Mindbender, Flint, Major Bludd, Metal-Head, Over Kill, Typhoid Location: Woomera Test Facility - Australia Year: 16 Oct 2008 TP: Drone TP Summary: Cobra crashes a test of a new artificially intelligent drone, hoping to steal it for their own. Flint and the Joes have other ideas. Woomera Test Facility - Australia Woomera Test Facility is an aerospace testing range situated about 40km north of Woomera, South Australia. Both military and civilian testing are done here, as the site offers wide open spaces for weapons testing and secure roads for high-speed vehicle testing. The desert stretches out for miles in all directions. Sunlight reflects off its flat surface, forming seeming pools of bright water here and there in the distance. In the midst of this empty landscape stands a large tent, under which crowd perhaps three dozen men and women in military dress uniforms or pressed suits. A podium facing the tent bears the emblem of the Australian Defence Science and Technology Organisation. A few hundred yards away, a test strip has been prepared. A sedan painted in yellow and black sits at the start of the strip, which has been decorated with faux buildings to make it look like a city street. Cardboard stand-ups of men, women, and children are arranged to either side of the mock street. Inside the tent, an Australian Army Captain stands, watching the podium. Her eyes move constantly, watching everyone, and everything. The only thing that she has in common with the Baroness, is her height. So, it definately, can not be Anastasia DeCobray. Nope, not a chance... right? Flint, having left Scarlett to assemble a team to head to Colombia, heads himself to Australia, Chameleon in tow. Having established a cover identity as "Rushiell Palebear," American investor, he watches in interest, keeping an eye out for any potential Cobra shenanigans. Major Bludd sits in a jeep a good distance from the tent, watching the scene through a pair of binoculars. He's wearing a standard Australian Army uniform, though it bears no rank insignia or other identifying marks. Chameleon stays in tow, fully disguised as well, trying to look like a nice pretty trophy bride. She watches as well, head cocked slightly as she smiles, staying next to her 'husband'. Flint is in full Tony-Stark mode, expensive suit, drink in hand. His disguise isn't as clever... he's more projecting a personality than doing much physical disguisework. A grey-haired man in a rumpled grey suit steps up to the podium; the chattering from the assembled onlookers dies. He clears his throat nervously and fiddles with the microphone briefly, causing it to emit a piercing shriek of feedback. "Ah, apologies," he mutters into the mic. "Distinguished guests, the DSTO is honoured to unveil the latest in urban defence technology. The TAMARA project will revolutionise the work of police forces in cities across Australia, aiding those fine men and women in stopping runaway criminals and ensuring the safety of innocent bystanders in the process." On the test track, the yellow and black car starts its engine. "TAMARA has the ability to --" The speaker stops, chuckling to himself. "Well, I suppose I'll just let her show you herself." He takes from his pocket a small device and clicks a button. Baroness's eyes move to the Yellow and Black Car. She seems almost disinterested in the whole 'test', and only moves like she is moving to see, to be polite to the hosts. Major Bludd listens to the scientist's speech via a local radio repeater. "That's what we wanna see," he mutters to himself. He continues to scan the area with his binocs. Flint mutters to Chameleon, "... hot..." Flint grins wolfishly at his 'wife,' enjoying his character and the excuse to let out his inner dog that's been leashed since marriage. From somewhere behind the onlookers' tent, a tiny aircraft rises into the air, hovers for a moment, then zips to the start of the test track behind the car. Gasps of surprise and indistinct mutters float out from under the tent as the onlookers observe the little ship. Measuring only three feet long and a foot or so wide, the gunmetal grey craft hovers in place, small fins near the back twitching up and down as it makes fine adjustments to its altitude. Flint slips his arm around his 'wife,' sips his drink, and watches with genuine interest. Baroness arches an eyebrow, but does not gasp, or mutter, at the moment. It's not the first piece of 'interesting' technology she has been around. She has been inside MARS' R&D Department! Chameleon glances over and laughs softly, rolling her eyes. "Even if it is, the brianwashing is complete now probably..." She glances up as the aircraft rises, blinking a little bit and cocking her head ad the little thing. "Hm, a UAV." Major Bludd focuses on the small aircraft. "Funny little thing." He pulls the binocs down for a moment. "Let's see what it's got, then." Baroness says, "I trust you are watching, Sebastian?" Major Bludd says, "Affirmative." Major Bludd says, "You see something I don't?" Baroness says, "unlikely." The car proceeds down the test track, the driver gunning the engine and picking up speed rapidly. The little aircraft rises further into the air and takes off after it. An energy beam flashes from the ship and strikes the driver. The car careers down the strip, weaving erratically and sweeping toward the sidewalk and a cutout of a mother with a baby carraige. The craft darts around the car and emits a wide beam of light at the errant vehicle, which slows and stops mere inches from the cardboard cutout. A calm female voice speaks from a hidden speaker somewhere in the small craft. Drone lilts loudly, " You are advised to remain in your vehicle. Law enforcement personnel are enroute. Failure to comply with this advisement will result in further charges. Remain in your vehicle." Baroness smiles a little. Now that could be interesting..... She smiles a little wider, imagining the effect it would have on a supersonic Jet in midflight.... something like a Conquest. Major Bludd chuckles. "Intelligence was on the money with this thing," he comments to himself, turning the jeep's engine over and putting it in gear. "Let's bag us a li'l birdie." Flint nods of his 'wife,' and turns back to watch the drone, frowning slightly as he does a quick mental calculation of the forces that must be involved. Major Bludd says, "It's on." Baroness says, "Copy." Buzzer says, "Cor! Wagwan, guvnors?" Major Bludd says, "We're busy, Buzzer." Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Yeah, I got that." Baroness moves towards the podium a few steps, and reaches under a seat, and out she pulls a bullpup Assault Rifle, with a scope attached. It is small enough to be concealed underneath the folding chair. As everyone seems to be watching the UAV Demonstration, she is able to get rather close to the podium, where she levels the rifle at the speaker, and says simply to the guy giving the presentation, "Hand over the Remote." Dropping her Australian Accent, in favor of her much more natural Trans-Carpathian one. Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Need any 'elp?" GAME: Flint PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Chameleon PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Major Bludd says, "If we need anything destroyed, we'll let you know." Chameleon glances between the airplane and the podium, blinking and frowning, tensing up and getting ready for action. Flint spots the move as the Baroness heads for the podium. He breaks character and rank as well, heading towards the speaker, drawing his pistol from a hidden holster as the Baroness makes her demand. GAME: Flint PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. The balding man with the remote device startles visibly and takes a step back from the woman threatening him. He stammers incoherently. Dreadnok Buzzer says, "The chuffin' frogs and logs gonads! I'll 'ave me chainsaw ready!" Drone hovers over the test car, fins flicking. GAME: Baroness PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Major Bludd puts the pedal down, sending the jeep roaring over the flat ground toward the tent. Baroness notices the Joes moving towards her, out of the corner of her eyes, and frowns, "Damn......" She mutters. She speaks into her collar mic, softly, than speaks to the Joes, "One more step, and the guy gets it." Baroness says, "Two interlopers, Sebastian." Major Bludd says, "Identify?" Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Crimson Guard nineteen-thirty reporting in." Baroness says, "Flint and Unidentified female." Flint hears the Jeep, and turns towards the sound. "Cham! Deal with your sister!" He aims his pistol at the approaching vehicle, and steadies his aim on the engine block, holding his fire a moment to verify his target. Major Bludd says, "Gotcha." The man with the remote clutches it with both hands as if it were a lifeline, staring at the barrel of the rifle aimed at him. Major Bludd says, "Clear th' tent, I'm comin' in hot." Major Bludd sees Flint aiming at him and ducks low, using the dashboard as cover. He gives the wheel a jerk and sends the jeep racing toward Flint. There's a POP somewhere in the crowd of people, and then a hiss as smoke starts to curl out. In civillians this day, Crimson Guard 1930 shouts, in her best Alarm voice "Fire! Fire!" Chameleon glances over to Flint, noding quickly. "Right..." She pulls her wig off as a goad, sliding her glasses on and digging in her dress with one hand as she looks for somewhere to possibly make a trick shot from if she needs to, to keep the hostage intact. >> Flint succeeds with his generic combat roll on Major Bludd. << Flint responds to the CGI's request by opening fire indeed, on Bludd's Jeep, trying to take out the engine with his large-bore pistol. Major Bludd snarls as Flint's shots impact the front of his jeep. He ducks further under the dashboard, his foot still on the accelerator, and leaps from the vehicle as it bears down on the gathering of people under the tent and, hopefully, Flint. >> Major Bludd succeeds with his generic combat roll on Flint. << Baroness glares at Chameleon, "YOU!" The gun wavers from the man holding the controls, almost all the way towards her sister. She stops the gun, and returns it to the man, and says, "GIVE me the Remote, you insolent Worm!" GAME: Driver FAILS a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Flint leaps to the side, trying to avoid the Jeep as he bears down on him. Not quite fast enough, the Jeep clips his right foot, spinning him slightly as he hits the ground hard. He grits his teeth in pain, and tries not to lose his gun as he tries to clamp down on the pain and work through it. GAME: Flint FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Flint PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. The man with the remote holds the device out to the Baroness with trembling hands. "Please," he whimpers, "...don't hurt her..." Chameleon snerks softly at the shout, laughing. "Yes, me. No love for me today, dear?" She smirks and pulls herself back up, looking right at Baroness. "I noticed how much you cared after the last time, after all." Flint smarts in pain, and pulls his injured ankle towards him as he looks around quickly for his lost pistol. Baroness snatches the remote, and laughs, "I won't. She will, however, serve the glory of Cobra!" She slips the remote into her pocket, and turns to Chameleon, "Love? Don't make me laugh!" Dr. Mindbender says, "Her? Who, your long-lost sibling?" Baroness says, "Yes..." Major Bludd rolls as he leaps from the jeep, not bothering to take into account any collateral damage his stunt may have caused. The jeep, now driverless, ambles off into the desert, fortunately missing the remaining onlookers who are rapidly fleeing the assumed fire. Bludd comes to his feet and pulls a pistol, turning in a crouch to survey the situation. Major Bludd says, "Time for family reunions later, love. D'you have the control device?" Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Cor! This & That Read and Write! Wish I was there ter Kettle and Hob!" GAME: Drone PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Baroness says, "That I do, Sebastian." Crimson Guard 1930 ducks around now, moving quickly around now to hide behind something - faking fear, while keeping an eye in case anyone needed help Drone turns from the test car and hovers for a moment, facing in the direction of the commotion under the tent. Lights on its underbelly flicker and flash in rapid succession. GAME: Flint PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Chameleon slips back behind her cover, pulling her weapon. She figures if she can fire a good enough quick shot, she can disrupt the hostage situation. She frowns a little at he idea, trying to find a gap she can shoot through without being seen, and trying to rapidly figure how to do it without geting the hostage killed. Flint spots his lost pistol in the dust a few meters away, and crab-walks to towards it, favoring his injured ankle and trying to keep an eye on Bludd. Baroness watches Chameleon move towards cover, and she herself, moves. Away from the podium, towards the edge of the tent. She keeps her weapon tracked on Chameleon's location, ready to fire, if her sister pops her head up. Major Bludd grins at the sight of Flint limping away. "Leaving so soon?" He raises his pistol and takes a shot at the Warrant Officer. Chameleon certainly pops up quickly enough. She pops up weapon in hand, trying to fire a quick shot at her, hoping to catch her before her sister can fire. >> Major Bludd strikes Flint with M9 . << >> Chameleon strikes Baroness with M9 . << Baroness takes the shot in her leg, just as she triggers a burst at Chameleon, "Stupid Wench! Now I will kill you!" >> Baroness strikes Chameleon with Assault-Rifle . << Major Bludd says, "Tell the little thing ta come along and let's hit the road." Baroness says, "After I shoot my sister full of holes." Drone moves over to the tent, fins flicking. Flint arghs as the bullet slices through his chest, missing any major organs, but causing a lot of pain and blood. Drone lilts loudly, "Danger danger! Cease hostilities immediately!" Major Bludd says, "Ana, we have a /mission/." Crimson Guard 1930 says, "IF she wishes to remain, I will take the device back with us." Flint abandons his pistol for now, and, crouching down, pulls a knife out of his boot and flings it hard at Bludd. >> Flint strikes Major Bludd with Knife. << Baroness says, "She did shoot at me FIRST, 'Bastian." Major Bludd says, "I don't care! Our mission is to - augh!" Major Bludd mutters something into his radio pickup, barking out a shout of pain as Flint's combat knife sinks into his shoulder. "Dammit!" You say, "Bloody hell... Baroness! Let's go!" Chameleon crashes to the ground as she's hit with the rifle burst. She yanks out a different weapon then, a Skorpion style machine pistol. She pulls it up, not sighting too much, and pulls the trigger back, holding it there and trying to get a spray into her 'sister'. Crimson Guard 1930 is on the move already, moving towards the Baroness now, her cover blown, though she cared not as she came up next to the Baroness, hand lifted "I'll take that if you wish, so you might finish off your inlaw." she offers cooly and calmly, despite the weapons firing all over >> Chameleon strikes Baroness with SMG . << Flint smiles pitilessly as he hobbles over and scoops up his pistol. "You're not going anywhere, Bludd!" he shouts, raising his weapon shakily Apparently no one heeds the soft-voiced warning of a three-foot airplane. The drone scans the combatants, attempting to choose a target. GAME: Baroness PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Drone lilts loudly, "Cease all hostility!" Flint ignores the drone, focusing his growing pain and rage on Major Bludd. Baroness looks thoughtful, even as the SMG bullets hit her chest, as the drone speaks, and realizes, she has the Drone's Remote. She pulls it from her pocket, dives behind some cover, and looks it over. She looks to see what it can do, from looking at the remote. Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Ya ok, guvnor?" Major Bludd resists the urge to remove the knife from his shoulder and instead raises his sidearm to fire on Flint again. "You try an' stop me, Kansas." >> Major Bludd misses Flint with M9 . << Over Kill says, "Hmm. A situation then?" Major Bludd says, "Dammit Ana, let's get what we bloody came for and go!" Baroness glances at the C.G., and says, "In a minute...." Crimson Guard 1930 raises an eyebrow, glancing towards Chameleon again and shrugs, stepping back, and turning to dissapear into the thinning crowd. Baroness says, "'Bastian, I am trying to see what the drone's remote will let me do..." Flint dodges shakily, lunging towards Bludd on shaky legs, returning fire with his pistol. GAME: Baroness PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Above Average difficulty. >> Flint strikes Major Bludd with M9 . << Chameleon sees Baroness run up behind cover, frowning and trying to slip out from her own. She tries to make a move, popping up and making a rush for the cover, wanting to get in close. She tries to slip around it, and make a jumping punch at her 'sister', angry about being shot, and knowing she needs to do something directly. >> Chameleon misses Baroness with Punch. << A small slot on the drone's underbelly opens and a beam shoots out toward Major Bludd. "Cease hostilities!" The drone lilts, loudly. >> Drone strikes Major Bludd with Stunner . << >> Major Bludd temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Baroness ducks the incoming punch from her insane sister, and it takes her mind of the remote, long enough for the drone to shoot at Bludd. She frowns, than flips a switch on the Remote, and inputs a set of coordinates.... She than replaces the remote in her pocket, and stands up, ready to kick the imposters butt so hard, she'll need a new set of plastic surgery. Major Bludd glares hotly at Flint as he takes a pistol round to the thigh. He snarls wordlessly, squeezing on the trigger of his own weapon ... and the weapon falls from his suddenly nerveless fingers as he collapses to the ground. Baroness says, "Drone sent to location Alpha, Xray, Tango on the Map Coordinates." Baroness says, "1930, Get there, recover the drone, and it get it back to the Island." Flint glances from Bludd to the drone, and laughs hard. Crimson Guard 1930 shrieks a litle as she sees Bludd fall. Turning, she bolts, leaving Barones behind as she moves towards Bludd, the compulsory instinct of the Crimson Guards causing her to act in such a way. Her eyes glare at Flint, before she skids to a halt between the two, glancing from Bludd, to the drone, then to her chirruping radio. Drone zooms in toward its target, then stops suddenly, lights flashing on its belly. It reverses out of the tent and flies off into the distance. Having fallen onto his left side, Major Bludd can still see some of the goings-on around him. He tries and fails repeatedly to move his limbs, eventually settling for staring at the Crimson Guardsman in his line of sight. Crimson Guard 1930 glances down to Bludd again, then up towards Flint. Her eyes narrow, and she states "What coward of a man would shoot another when he's down?" toiwards Flint contemptibly, bfore turning, bolting for the exit to the tent quickly. Flint hears the CG shriek and turns his attention to the CG before glancing around, looking for the Baroness. Chameleon snarls as she sees switches being flipped, trying to smack her sister's heads into a chair with her elbow, to put her further off balance. "Careful of playing with your toy, when you're under attack." >> Chameleon misses Baroness with Smash. << Baroness says, "We could use a little cover down here. The Major is down.... My other backup has been ordered to recover the drone.... Anyone in the area, please respond." Flint sees Chameleon is on it, and limps over to Bludd, reaching for his collar. Over Kill says, "Confirmed. Vector 13 and myself are on the way. Metal-Head? Would you like to go drone smashing?" Metal-Head says, "huh? Uh, yeah, sure." Baroness sidesteps, and brings her left foot up in a roundhouse kick, aimed for her half-sister's head, "I got it away, sister-dear. Now time to make you pay for ever dreaming you could be as good as me." Dr. Mindbender says, "Please bring back as much of what's left as possible." >> Baroness strikes Chameleon with Roundhouse. << A strangled grunt escapes Bludd's throat as he listens to his radio chattering away in his ear. Baroness says, "DO NOT Smash the drone." Metal-Head says, "yeah, uh, I ain't gonna make any promises at this point, y'know? Accidents happen." Over Kill says, "Hmm. You are no fun. Let's ...bring it down." Drone slows as it approaches the coordinates it was given. It gives a soft bleep as it comes to a stop, hovering over the desert floor. Baroness says, "The drone is the technology we want, I have the remote. You won't even need to engage it." Hearing a slight sound, the Guardswoman skids to a halt once more, just at the door and she whips her pistol out. With a howl she turns to fire it at Flint rapidly. "COWARD! >> Crimson Guard 1930 strikes Flint with Pistol . << Flint urks as he's shot in the shoulder, driven back from Bludd's twitching form. He is bleeding from two gunshot wounds now, his expensive suit in tatters. Chameleon snerks at that, shrugging slightly. "Don't bet on it, dearie. I'm not going to be going down easily. Not to you, not today." She rifles her hand back, sliding a knife out of her dress, and trying to slash it down onto her sister, in order to improve the damage, and trying harder to hit this time. >> Chameleon misses Baroness with Knife. << Flint raises his pistol at the Crimson Guard, and fires off a quick shot. >> Flint strikes Crimson Guard 1930 with M9 . << Major Bludd groans, flexing the fingers of his right hand painfully as the stun effect begins to fade. Baroness slaps Chameleon's wrist, and chuckles softly, "You'll have to try harder than." Her slap moves Chameleon's hand enough for the knife thrust to miss, and she jumps into the air, and brings her right leg up in a snap kick to Chameleon's chest area. >> Baroness strikes Chameleon with Leap-Kick. << Flint glances down at Bludd as he starts to recover. The woman yelps as she was struck in the shoulder and staggers back a step. Then she growls, shaking off the pain and slips something into the palm of her hand as she moved back towards Flint... a knife in one hand now, trying to drive him back from Bludd as she bought the Major time. Jab, jab... >> Crimson Guard 1930 strikes Flint with Knife. << Flint is driven back as the CG closes the distance and jams a knife into his abdomen, possibly hitting something vital. Spitting blood, Flint whips his pistol at the CG's head. >> Flint strikes Crimson Guard 1930 with Pistol Whip. << >> Crimson Guard 1930 temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Chameleon urghs as she's kicked, rolling back and trying to shake it off. She swears softly, making a jump and trying to move in quickly on her sister, trying to aim her attack, even as she tries to shake off, she tries to get her concentration back. >> Chameleon strikes Baroness with Precision-Strike. << Flint steps away from the Crimson Guard, and kicks Bludd before he can get up, trying to keep him down. >> Flint strikes Major Bludd with Kick. << Baroness is struck hard by her sisters attack, and she brings her hand down to the holstered pistol on her belt. She brings it up in one smooth motions and fires a round at Chameleon. >> Baroness strikes Chameleon with M9 . << Chameleon snaps her Skorpion back up as she rels back from the hit, swearing softly and pulling the trigger back. She staggers from some of the injuries inflicted, but refuses to back down. >> Chameleon strikes Baroness with SMG . << Over Kill says, "So we're looking for a small aircraft. 13 coudl eat that for breakfast. Come on, brother. Let's shake it around some and bring what's left back to Cobra." Metal-Head arrives on scene with his fellow BAT Over Kill and the Vectors! Seeing that things are well enough in hand on the hand to hand side of things, he decides to do what he does best. Well, the other thing he does best since he does not have Guitar Hero III with him at the moment. "Over Kill, get the drone, I'm gonna make some noise," he says, targeting a car on the landing strip and yelling "BANG!" into the voice activation mike. Major Bludd slowly gets to his hands and knees. He swings a leg clumsily toward Flint, but the blow never lands, as the Warrant Officer boots him in the stomach. Bludd grunts, the air rushing out of his lungs. He makes a second attempt to knock Flint off his feet with a leg sweep. >> Major Bludd strikes Flint with Kick. << THe woman's hand, covered now in Flints' blood, limpens and pulls the knife out as she was struck int he head by the pistol. She growls a little "So much for chivalry." She mutters, staggering a step before dropping to a knee, still refusing to back away unti Bludd was on his feet. Major Bludd says, "Nnnrrnn... you damage that thing an' I'll give y'ta Mindbender ta play wit'." Flint cries out as Bludd strikes his injured leg. Bludd's hit isn' hard, but it nailed the spot Bludd injured earlier with his Jeep. Flint falls to one knee, blood soaking through his expensive suit. Over Kill says, "I..can only promise you I'll stop it by any means necessary." Baroness is struck by the bullets, and moves back away from her sister, "Until Next time, Chameleon...." She hears the Loud yell of BANG, and the Vectors, and smiles. "COBRA! Retreat! We have what we wanted!" With that, she turns, and runs for the Coordinates she inputted into the drones remote. >> Baroness retreats from the area, leaving herself open to Metal-Head, Crimson Guard 1930, Chameleon, Flint, Major Bludd, and Over Kill. << Baroness says, "Over Kill, you damage the drone, that is sitting on the desert floor, and I will personally have Destro use you as the test subject for every new weapon system MARS devolps, for the next twenty years!" Drone waits at its pickup coordinates with the patience only a machine can have. Metal-Head says, "Hey! I get a bonus for doin' that!" Over Kill says, "Why do you need a drone? You have the best AI on the planet!" Baroness says, "We want the WEAPONS Systems on the drone." Over Kill says, "Like I said..." Crimson Guard 1930 grins at Flint a little and stands carefully, shaking off the stun now as he offers Bludd a hand if he needed it "We indeed have it." she states. Over Kill says, "Allright. Thirteen. Surround it. But don't fire. We don't want the poor baby damaged now do we?"" Metal-Head says, "Where's the weapons system located? I could bloop it, maybe take out the wings." Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Wreck summit for me, guys!" Over Kill says, "There's times when we need a EMP grenade." Baroness says, "Someone else explain it to them? The damned drone is under OUR... MY... Control" Metal-Head says, "Buzzer! You guys tapin' the game? Tell me you guys are tapin' the game!" Major Bludd gets slowly to his feet, sneering at Flint. He glances to the Crimson Guardsman. "C'mon," he says, looking after the Baroness, "we got what we came for." He bends to pick up his pistol from the ground. "As for you, Flint," he levels the pistol at the other's head, "ah, I got no words for ya. Think this speaks louder." >> Major Bludd misses Flint with M9 . << Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Ah, man, no. I've been distracted listenin' ta th' carnage." Dr. Mindbender says, "Boys, boys. Please don't damage our new toy. Else, you might volunteer yourselves for experimentation." Over Kill says, "Hnngh. Very well. I will bring it back in one piece." Flint flinches away from the shot, and smiles cruelly. "Enjoy it for the 30 seconds you have control of it, Bludd, since you won't be leaving here alive." Flint raising his pistol in a bloody hand, he trains it on Bludd's form and cooly returns fire. Chameleon swears softly, breaking into a run after her 'sister'. She staggers, trying to run while bleeding nastily, stumbling as she does, pulling her pistol back up. She checks the round in it, nods, and pulls the trigger back. "Dammit..." >> Chameleon misses Baroness with M9 . << >> Flint strikes Major Bludd with M9 . << Baroness continues to run, glancing back over her shoulder, and flips the bird to her sister, as the bullet misses her. "Next time, dear...." She calls back, before continuing on to the Drone, and the hopefully, waiting Vector. Major Bludd flinches as he's shot again, the bullet embedding itself dangerously close to his knee. He turns to find the Crimson Guardsman still standing there. "Go, I said," he snarls, moving off. "You're on m'list, Flint," he spits over his shoulder as he begins to run, painfully, toward where the drone waits for them. Vector 13 lands and lowers it's ramp. It looks to the Baroness and chirps. "Perty lady. Come in. We fly now?" it seems to be making more sense today. "Brother takes. Drone." Pausing at that, then nods and turns to run out again quickly, moving after the Baroness now towards the Drone's location, as ordered before Major Bludd says, "Baroness, we're on our way to the pickup spot. What's the situation?" Baroness looks at the Vector, "Fine. But first, we wait for the rest of the Team. Major Bludd and the Crimson Guardsmen will be here shortly." Flint trains his pistol on Bludd, trying to drop him before he runs out of range. Baroness says, "Everything is secure. Over Kill at the Vectors seem to have everything under Control. Vector.... umm.... *slight pause as she checks the Number*... 13 is waiting to exfiltrate us." Metal-Head continues to bloop 'distractions' about the battlefield, in part to confound the enemy but also to justify his ammo expenditures for this fiscal year. Don't spend the money, they don't give you more, after all! >> Flint misses Major Bludd with M9 . << Flint curses as the CGI's interfere causes him to miss his shot. "Look out sir!" the Guardswoman cries out, moving sideways a little to try and nudge Bludd from the bullet's path. Flint looks around for Chameleon, hoping she succeeded where Flint failed. Major Bludd stumbles when the Crimson Guardsman collides with him. He's halfway to turning an angry glare at her when he hears and feels the passage of the bullet. He grabs her by the arm and picks up speed, despite his injuries. Crimson Guard 1930 doesnt mind the grab and keeps up with Bludd easily now, allowing him to supprot his weight on her sturdy frame if he wanted to. Flee! Flint lowers his pistol, frowning. Over Kill motions to the vector, from a second vector's cockpit. "Vector 13. Standby for retrieval. Four. Listen carefully. Pay attention. Brother use big words. Get.. drone. No shoot." the other vector flies full speed at the drone. Major Bludd says, "Understood. The Siegie and I are right behind you." Chameleon drops mostly to the floor herself, breathing heavily and sighing.g Baroness turns to watch the approach from the tent, hoping Bludd and the CG are able to make it, without bringing the Joes along with them. Flint sends a radio transmission. Chameleon receives a radio transmission. Drone makes no movement as the Cobras and Vectors come up to it. It simply waits there, hovering with a slight humming sound. Flint struggles to his feet, trying to stand on his injured leg. GAME: Flint FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Flint winces as he falls again to his knee. Flint receives a radio transmission. Over Kill radios out from the Vector at the drone. "Unknown unit. You are coming back with us. We will escort you to Colombia." so far, its too easy. GAME: Major Bludd PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Flint sends a radio transmission. Metal-Head says, "we buggin' out now? 'Cause you guys leave without tellin' me, I'm gonna be ticked..." Major Bludd slows his pace as he comes within sight of the Vectors, wincing and trying not to favour his injured leg too visibly. Crimson Guard 1930 slows as well obligingly, refusing to leave Bludd behind. Major Bludd says, "Yes, Finlay. Come round to the pickup spot. We're going home." Baroness reaches into her pocket, and flips a switch on the remote, after studying it. The Drone Shut Down Switch, which should make it rather easy for someone to pick the drone up, and get it inside a Vector.... well, someone with some good strength, that is. Metal-Head gets the order to bug out and does, running to meet up with the Vectors and Over Kill. Flint receives a radio transmission. Drone emits a quiet 'mleep!' sound, then settles to the ground, its rear fins folding up as its engines whirr to a halt. Over Kill says, "Well! It sure is agreeable!" Over Kill lands the Vector right next to the drone. "Follow us. Good drone. Friendly girl." Flint sends a radio transmission. Baroness looks at Over Kill, and says, "You'll have to carry it. I shut it down." She holds up the remote, "Until someone else can study it, and figure out what it does." Major Bludd walks up to the little aircraft on his way to the Vector. "Cute," he grunts, walking past to board Vector 13. Crimson Guard 1930 watches Bludd walk, moving alongside him as she states "Once you sit down I'll field dress them.."she promises Major Bludd nods absently to the Siegie. His hand moves up to the knife wound in his left shoulder. "Dammit, this is my bad shoulder. Damn Flint, anyway." Flint settles in, and waits for evac, putting his pistol away and hoping no one asks any hard questions before he's out of here. Metal-Head arrives at the Vector for the evac. "Right, let's get outta here," he says. "Before more Joes decide to show up. Y'know how it is, can't go anywhere without them decidin' to show up an' play Commander Buzzkill. Last four vacations, Joes showed up for *all* of them..." Baroness moves to the Vector, and sits down inside. She holds the remote to Bludd, "Here, your mission, to you go the Rewards...." Not to mention, she doesn't want to take credit, if the thing gets broken. Crimson Guard 1930 kneels by Bludds' feet as he sits, yanking out a medikit and starting to pull out bandages, etch. She also looks towards the Baroness "I shall tend to you afterwards. Major Bludd has taken the worse of it all." she notes. Major Bludd accepts the remote from the Baroness, peering at it apathetically. "Hope it's worth all this trouble," he comments. He glances at the Siegie as she takes supplies out of the medkit. He looks to the Baroness, frowning. Crimson Guard 1930 blinks a few times. Her eye is going black. She probably didnt see Baroness all too clearly Baroness shrugs slightly, "It had better be...." She glances around, and than looks towards Over Kill, making sure someone grabs the drone. >> Crimson Guard 1930 heals the injuries to Major Bludd. << >> Crimson Guard 1930 heals the injuries to Baroness. << Major Bludd pulls off his BDU overshirt and takes some supplies from the Siegie's kit. "I'll live," he comments. "Have a look at her, willya?" Over Kill nods "Very well. 4. Pick it up. Gently." the vector grabs the drone in it's back claws. "Easiest mission I've had in a while." Dr. Mindbender says, "Gute Arbeit, Männer." Baroness just leans back in her seat, waiting for the long ride home. Flint glances to the skies anxiously, waiting for his pickup. Over Kill says, "And a nice German to you too sir!" Metal-Head says, "...that's German?" Over Kill says, "Might be Italian. I dont know." Dr. Mindbender sighs. "Just bring back the toy, please." Baroness says, "Ja, es ist Duetsch." Over Kill says, "Dutch?" Metal-Head says, "Dutch? thought it was German?" Major Bludd says, "Ta geule, Mindbender. Let's go, Over Kill. Stow the drone and let's get moving." Dr. Mindbender says, "Nett, zu wissen, dass jemand in der Kobra erzogen wird." Baroness rolls her eyes, slightly, "What are they teaching these days?" Over Kill says, "Cobra.. estrogen. I.. dont want to know. Let's get back to base." Major Bludd says, "Teaching?" Crimson Guard 1930 pauses at Bludd, and nods as she turns to Baroness instead "Of course. THe worse has been dressed. mostly I was concerned about blood loss." she notes, and then turns to inspect, poke, then teach the Baroness. Baroness makes a slight motion to her radio, "In Language Classes. I thought we required everyone to have at least a few words of the language in countries they might be sent to." She shrugs, "Deutsch and Dutch?" She ignores the C.G. It is her duty to fix her superiors, of course. Baroness, seems, to only have eyes for Bludd, holding herself aloof from the grunts. Major Bludd snorts. "I'm willing to bet Finlay skipped those classes. He's Destro's anyway. And Over Kill... is Over Kill. Best thing y'c'n say about 'im." Crimson Guard 1930 notes softly "Over Kill is naive. He's useful though, if you know how to get stuff done of course." she notes. Over Kill says, "Bah. When you humans start learning binary, then I'll start learning phlemy languages. ANd Over Kill is right here, guys..." Metal-Head shrugs. "They tried teachin' me, but...I'm ordinance, y'know? Only thing I need to know how to say is the B-word." Over Kill says, "I'll even settle for C+ or Java at this rate. Come on. Everyone can speak Java." Major Bludd says, "Is the drone stored, Over Kill?" Crimson Guard 1930 says, "What aobut Latin?" Baroness says, "Just fly us home, Over Kill." Over Kill says, "Yes, we're ready to go." Major Bludd says, "Then let's go." Over Kill says, "Allright, starting the engines...why didnt you say so?" Baroness says, "Please tell me he picked up the Drone?" Major Bludd leans back in his seat, closing his eyes. "My Latin," he murmurs, in response to something said on the radio, "has more rust on it than my dad's old car." Dr. Mindbender says, "Oy, vey." Major Bludd sighs into the connection. Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, where exactly is the drone?" Metal-Head says, "Hey, OK? Tell Four to take it easy, huh? I got tickets for Monsters of Rock..."" Baroness shrugs slightly, than just rests. Bullet holes are not her friend, but the fist/feet to the Chest and Face cause her vision to be blured. She looks at the C.G. and shrugs again, "Useful. When he is not in the middle of a nervous breakdown." Crimson Guard 1930 chuckles at Bludd as she turns, finishing with Baroness for now "I learned it in Law school and my biology classes. " she notes "I dont use it as often as I'd like really." Over Kill says, "She likes you, metal. She'll fly good. The drone is in four's cargo hold now." Major Bludd says, "Alright. Home, Jeeves." Metal-Head says, "Ask her does she wanna go with? I could use a ride." Baroness says, "Metal-Head? Are you asking a Vector out.... For a date?" Dr. Mindbender says, "Danken Sie Gott." Major Bludd somehow resists the urge to turn off his radio. "Voyons," he sighs. Over Kill says, "Not all of us are perverted like you ma'am. Metal-Head and Vector 4 have a plautonic relationship." Metal-Head says, "What? She likes heavy metal, she went with me last year, we had a great time. This guy was airbrushin' vans an' she got this *sweet* chick with a guitar done on her side. Was *sweet*." Major Bludd cracks open his eye to peer at the Baroness, wondering how she'll respond to the radio convo. He might be smiling, just ever-so-slightly. Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Metal is bangin' a Vector?" Over Kill says, "And onions to you too, Major Bludd. Let's go home and discuss Metal-Head's love life there, yes?" Chameleon struggles her way over towards Flint, waiting for pickup basically as well. Metal-Head says, "what love life? *pause* I mean, what about my love life?!" Baroness says, "Allright, that is enough... clear the channel of anything but official traffic." Major Bludd says, "Yes! Discussions I don't care about. I'm shot up and tired and getting crosser by the second. Take us home, Over Kill, for the last bloody time." Dreadnok Buzzer says, "Roight!" Over Kill says, "Wait you start it but when Metal-Head goes into detail you get scared off. No. Tell them. Tell everyone how you interface with my baby sister. But speak wisely, Finlay." Metal-Head says, "At least I'm not the one who's chasin' girls who wanna know if Paul McCartney was in a band before Wings, Buzzer!" Baroness says, "Enough!" Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Ahem. Gentlemen, while this is amusing, I do believe I agree with the major and the Baroness. This is a military channel for Cobra Island and must remain clear in case there are IMPORTANT messages to be heard." Flint smiles wanly at Chameleon. "Well, that could have gone better. Guess I should have gone more with my instinct and brought more backup." Over Kill starts the engines to the vector and takes it into orbit. "13. Follow." with that the second vector follows it back to base. Baroness mutters to Major Bludd, "Remind me to put them all on some Latrine Duty, or something." Metal-Head says, "OK, I never touched her!" Over Kill says, "I know.You have limbs." Major Bludd nods his head very gently. "Good idea." Baroness says, "The next to speak out of line, goes into Dr. mindbender's Lab, to assist the Good Doctor with his latest experiments." Metal-Head says, "Hey, not havin' a crazy cyborg thinkin' I violated his baby sister *IS* important!" Metal-Head says, "...aww...crap." Crimson Guard 1930 facepalms Major Bludd mutters to Baroness, "Could fit 'em for a Leaky Suit, though we'd haveta put Over Kill in a synthoid for it t'do any good." Over Kill says, "You didn't. Not in my Vector." Metal-Head is trying to keep his mouth shut now, for all the good it'll do him... Major Bludd says, "Doctor, you've got your wish." Over Kill says, "May as well talk, Finlay. You're already in it. It can't get worse." Baroness just closes her eyes, smiling a little at Major Bludd's latest comment. Major Bludd says, "Now do you see why I feel like a camp counselor sometimes? Or, worse, a parent?" Baroness says, "It can always get worse. The Toxo-Vipers always need more recruits." Dr. Mindbender says, "Always happy to have more test subjects." Cobra Base - Medical Services First and foremost, this large building serves as Cobra's infirmary. Many examination rooms line the hallways, while several other rooms have been devoted to surgery. Large open rooms with cots are set aside to treat large numbers of wounded if necessary. However, treating the troops is not the only purpose of this facility. The upper floors are dedicated to research laboratories, explaining the presence of a great many Techno-Vipers. Dr. Mindbender is in Medical, warming up the Brainwave Scanner. Baroness is carried into Medical, currently dozing, on a medical Stretcher. She had some first aid from an on-scene Siegie, but she has some bullet holes that need patching up. Major Bludd walks gingerly and somewhat groggily into Medical. "All that trouble better be worth it for that little thing," he grouses. Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Gutenabend, Major." Crimson Guard 1930 comes in with the others, soaked in Baroness blood, Major Blood, and Flint Blood. And her own. From a bullet wound, mind you. Dr. Mindbender smiles with unfettered glee at the bloodied Cobra He glances over the unconscious Baroness, tsk tsking in mock sympathy. Major Bludd sits down on an exam table and waits to be poked and prodded at by a Medi-Viper. "Ça va," he grunts distractedly to Mindbender. Baroness is set down, and lo and behold, she is not unconcious, she wakes up, as the first Medi-Viper pokes her with a needle, "Watch where in the hell you stick that thing!" her Eastern European accent is thick, and she seems, understandably, a little annoyed at the Medi-Viper. Dr. Mindbender smirks. "Medi-Viper 2949, I vill see to the Baroness. Deal with the riffraff." He gestures to Metal-Head and the CG. Dr. Mindbender moves to look over the Baroness's injuries, a wicked gleam in his eye. Crimson Guard 1930 assists the Major to a table and glances to the Medi Viper, as she states "My wounds are minimal and already treated. I do not think Metal Head was struck." Major Bludd is directed to lay down on the exam table and he does so without complaint. As a Medi-Viper works over the quick stitches done by the Siegie on the Vector, Bludd sighs. "Awake, Ana?" he calls quietly. Baroness looks at Mindbender, and sighs, "At least he is not Scalpel...." Dr. Mindbender's small eyes widen slightly. "Not for someone of your stature, Baroness. Now, let me have a look, and then I vill see to the Major." >> Dr. Mindbender heals the injuries to Baroness. << "Hurray," Bludd mutters under his breath. Baroness nods slightly, and than looks over at Bludd, "Yes, 'Bastian, I am awake." Major Bludd notes the presence of the Siegie nearby, closing his eyes. "Are we too old for this," he queries the Baroness, "or is it just me?" Crimson Guard 1930 moves to sit down once more, laying on the bed an instant later as she too, finally lets the medi viper work on her shoulder, hissing a few times under her breath, looking rather exhausted... and strangely, neauseated. Baroness smirks, "Never too old. Next time, however, just run Flint over, than put the jeep in reverse, and do it again." Dr. Mindbender hms, patching up the Baroness with unusual care, being careful to stitch injuries in ways that will not scar. "Now, Baroness, take it easy for a couple of days, and see me before you return to actif villainy." He turns his attentions to Major Bludd, who has been prepped by Medi-Vipers Major Bludd chuckles, wincing when the motion shakes his injured areas. "I'd've," he replies, his words barely separated from each other, "'cept th'bugger's tryin't'take me out at th'time. Thought it'd be better t'leave th'prem'ses." Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Now, Major. Let's see vhat ve can do vith you." Baroness nods slightly to Mindbender, "I'm sure that can be arranged." She glances at Bludd, to check on him, and to make sure Mindbender doesn't try to give Sebastian any unscheduled root canals. >> Dr. Mindbender heals the injuries to Major Bludd. << Dr. Mindbender is also careful with Bludd, although in Bludd's case it's more of an attention to preserving the Major's strength and vitality than worrying about potential scarring. Major Bludd grunts when he hears Mindbender come in. His eye opens a crack to watch the doctor's work for a moment, then droops shut again. Dr. Mindbender works quietly, face set in concentration, as if perhaps he thinks the Major's health might actually matter to someone. Bizarre. Crimson Guard 1930 continues to look nauseated, eyes tightly shut. Dr. Mindbender leaves the CG to the Medi-Vipers. He patches up Bludd surprisingly well, and then leaves him to heal, not offering any advice or restrictions. Baroness relaxes her head on the medical bed, after watching Bludd's medical work. She looks over at the Major, turning her head a little, and says, "Well, another mission successful. Now, get the Techno-Geeks to make it worth the effort." Anytime she gets shot, it is effort. At length, Bludd sits up, albeit slowly, and looks around, noting the Siegie still laying on her table. Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Now, vhere vas that 'volunteer' I heard on the radio, Metal-Head?" Major Bludd flexes his left shoulder gingerly. "It would have to have been /this/ shoulder," he grouses. "Just had a shot of ... whatever that was ... last week." He frowns. "Week before. Earlier." Crimson Guard 1930's eyes were closed still as she dozed, face still greenish, although her wound was somewhat dressed already by the medi viper. Baroness glances at the Siegie, and frowns slightly, "What's her problem? Blood causes her to vomit? She'll never last if that is the case." Major Bludd swings his legs over the edge of the med table. "She does look a bit green." He chuckles. "I remember when Stark wore that expression. It's unmistakable." He raises his voice slightly. "Y'alright over there?" he calls. Crimson Guard 1930's eye cracks open as it turns to the Baroness "Negative. I've been doing this for a few years, my Baroness. Blood doesnt bother me. I would've never made it through autopsy class." She notes "I am just a little queasy I guess... maybe its cramps." she notes flatly, rather clearly. Dr. Mindbender gets distracted by the drone, and starts looking it over with interest, hmming to himself madgermanly. Baroness arches an eyebrow, "Mindbender, did anyone check the Siegie to see if she is pregnant? A Queasiness that is notr from blood, could be a sign of pregnancy." Crimson Guard 1930 snorts a bit, a painful laugh "If it is, then alert the Pope, because its the next virgin birth." She notes in an amused tone and a hand wave from the table. Dr. Mindbender glances over, pahing. "Ze Medi-Vipers can handle that." GAME: Baroness PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Baroness frowns slightly, "Oh hell..." She sits up, as she remembers this is the same C.G. she heard had raided a Chemical plant. "Is it a reaction to your own Chemicals you stole from the U.S.?" She glances at Mindbender, "Could she be carrying some disease we need worry about? Small Pox, or something?" Dr. Mindbender glances back over again, looking irritated at the interruption. "Fine. If you like, I can have Typhoid isolate and destroy her, if necessary." Major Bludd clears his throat, wearing a look of mild discomfort. He ventures to put his feet on the floor, gently testing his weight on his bad knee. Crimson Guard 1930 purses her lips, then sighs "I know what it is, but it is not a disease, nor contageous in any way." she notes. "Yes, it is a reaction to one of my CHEMICALS. But not a disease." Dr. Mindbender says, "Typhoid. Please come to Medical." Dr. Mindbender says, "Vell, just in case." Baroness just looks at the C.G., "What is it?" Dr. Mindbender opens the side of the Drone, examining the AI hardware Crimson Guard 1930 states "I haven't given it a name yet. but its a biochemical, so its not a disease or anything." she settles back, then glances to Mindbender now, frowning a little in concern as her eyes dart back to Baroness. Major Bludd relaxes at the notion that the trouble is not related to private female-type matters. Typhoid hurries into Medical Services at her boss's request. She bows slightly to him. "Yes, sir?" she asks, with her slight Korean accent. Baroness just relaxes back onto the bed, because the medical types seem to have everything under control. Crimson Guard 1930 sighs and shakes his head "Doctor... it is nothing contageous nor dangerous. Its just made me a little green in the face." she notes, annoyed at being ignored perhaps. Dr. Mindbender says, "Check over this Crimson Guard. If she's contagious or dangerous to our other troops, try to isolate the contaminate or pathogen. If necessary, destroy the subject, but retain the potential biochemical weapon." He speaks as if the CG wasn't there. Metal-Head has been milling about, attempting to cadge a few extra pain relievers for his aching back. And generally just eavesdropping as best he can with his crummy hearing. Over Kill comes in from Cobra Base - Command Sector. Over Kill has arrived. Major Bludd takes a few tentative steps, working out how best to put his weight on his injured knee. A Medi-Viper makes to come to his assistance, but Bludd waves him off. "Just toss me a bit of those painkillers y'always give out," he mutters, "an' I'll get outta yer hair." Typhoid looks over the CG, taking some blood and some scans, making sure her claims are true. Frowning, she suggests CG might have a concussion, and has Medi-Vipers monitor her while Typhoid patches up some of the damage. >> Typhoid heals the injuries to Crimson Guard 1930. << The siegie of course, nods as she had expected most of this, laying back down on the bed once more to relax "I would hae a concussion after being clocked in the head with a pistol. That explains the nausea. My inner ear must be knocked off kelter and thus is reporting movement wherne there is none, giving me a sense of dizziness and motion sickness." she self-diagnoses. Typhoid orders the Medi-Vipers to keep her awake for a few hours, and to keep her observation for 24 hours. She listens to the CGs self-diagnosis and nods, taking her observations into account. Crimson Guard 1930 says, "if possible, might I have copies of the toxology reports? I could use them in my studies" Metal-Head is attempting to get the Medi-Viper to do just that as well, re: painkillers. HE looks Bludd over. '..yeahhh, you better give 'em to him," he says. "Looks like a truck hit 'im." Dr. Mindbender turns to Metal-Head. "Don't forget your kind volunteering. I'll call on you soon," he grins wickedly. After a few minutes of discussion with the Medi-Viper, Bludd, too tired and apathetic to argue further, accepts not only a bottle of pills but a pair of crutches. Bludd tucks the bottle into his pants pocket and fiddles with the crutches. He looks over at the Siegie. "That makes sense," he adds. He glances to Metal-Head, looking a bit caught out. He makes as if to set the crutches aside. "Shut up, Finlay," he mutters. Metal-Head cringes. "..oh yeah, uh...I might have to go back to Trans-Carpathia for...thingie.." Typhoid checks on the other injured non-officers, and then takes the CG's samples to the lab for testing, quarenteening the CG until the results are back (several hours, tops) Crimson Guard 1930 shakes her head at the quarantine "A waste of time. I know its nothing contageous" she grumbles, but accedes. Dr. Mindbender concentrates on the drone itself, taking scans and copying software before retiring to his office to begin testing and designing potential improvements. Typhoid mutters to Crimson Guard 1930, "... sorry. We'll... we're sure." Dr. Mindbender collects what he needs and heads out, giving one last sinister look in Metal-Head's direction. Crimson Guard 1930 mutters to Typhoid, "If... so.... time... I... in... same... as... else. Bah.... Mindbender... it.... am... he." Typhoid follows her boss out, bringing CG's samples to the lab. Dr. Mindbender heads out. Major Bludd hobbles off, leaving the crutches behind. "How'm I s'posed t'use those with a shoulder wound?" he says pointedly to the Medi-Viper who's eyeing him. "'M goin' t'bed. Take 't up wi' me in th'mornin'." With that, he makes his way slowly out of the Med building. Dr. Mindbender has left. Typhoid mutters to Crimson Guard 1930, "You may... you... Mindbender." She coldly limps from the room. Category:2008 Category:Drone TP Category:Logs